


ain't no reason you and me should be alone

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cock Cages, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Hayato's feeling playful, and both he and Takeshi have been wanting to draw Kyouya into their bed foryears. Hopefully coaxing Kyouya into watching will break the Cloud's iron-clad control.Kinktober Day 21:knife play/orgasm denial & Day 22: voyeurism/wax play
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	ain't no reason you and me should be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Edge Of Glory" by Lady Gaga

“Haya—” Takeshi broke off with a whimper, not even getting out his full name before Hayato pinched one of his nipples and dragged his head around to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss. The Rain’s hips didn’t cease moving, the taller of the two men chasing his orgasm despite the cage on his cock preventing him from even getting hard.

“I know,” Hayato murmured into his lover’s neck, meeting every movement of Takeshi’s hips with a hard thrust of his own. “Don’t hold back. Let him see what he’s been missing.” Takeshi whined, head falling back onto Hayato’s shoulder as the Storm bit down on one of the more sensitive points on his neck. Just faintly, Hayato could see the man standing silent and frozen in the doorway. Hayato had run out of patience with Hibari Kyouya, and hopefully him catching Hayato and Takeshi like this would be enough to shatter that iron control of his.

“Haya, please, wanna come,” Takeshi groaned, and Hayato smirked as he forced his lover to still his hips. Takeshi whined a wordless protest.

“Not yet, Takeshi,” Hayato said firmly, and then let one hand drift to the intricate cage trapping his lover’s cock. “This is punishment, remember?” Takeshi whimpered again. “You only get to take this off this evening. I told you that.”

“But Haya—”

“ _No_ , Takeshi.” Takeshi fell silent at the sternness of Hayato’s tone. “You know the rules.”

“Hayato is so cruel,” Takeshi mumbled, but the desperation and pleading had shifted to something slightly more teasing. “I bet I could ask K—”

“Finish that sentence, I dare you,” Hayato muttered, biting Takeshi’s neck again, and the Rain laughed – still slightly breathless - as he settled deeper into Hayato’s lap. Hayato scooped his arms under the Rain’s knees, spreading him wide, and Takeshi let out a satisfied-sounding groan as the final inch of Hayato’s cock settled inside his well-fucked hole.

Hayato tilted his head slightly, glancing towards the door again, and his eyes met the deep grey pair of one Hibari Kyouya. The Cloud’s pupils were blown wide, and when Hayato let his gaze drift downwards, he could see the erection straining against the tailored trousers he wore. Hayato locked gazes with the Cloud again and shifted himself and Takeshi just slightly, just enough to give Kyouya a clearer view of how Takeshi was impaled upon Hayato’s cock. Kyouya’s gaze dropped as Hayato pushed up into Takeshi a bit harder, Takeshi’s head still dropped back on the Storm’s shoulder, and satisfaction rippled through Hayato when the Cloud noticeably (if silently) gulped.

“You can join us, Kyouya,” Hayato said calmly, almost casually, and grey eyes snapped back up to his. Hayato grinned, feral and inviting, and Takeshi gave a breathless laugh. “You’re welcome with us anytime.”

“Hayato is so cruel,” Takeshi said again as their fellow Guardian turned and fled – though Kyouya would likely beat the crap out of them if they ever called his hasty retreat “fleeing” – without saying a word. Hayato didn’t dignify that with a response, instead enhancing his strength with a touch of his Cloud Flame to lift Takeshi right off his cock and toss him onto the bed. The Rain went with a laugh and zero protest, instead splaying himself out invitingly.

“He’ll join us,” Hayato said as he crawled up to cover his lover, sliding back into his willing body with ease. “Sooner rather than later, too.”

Kyouya’s Flames had shown his interest, and Hayato was looking forward to finding out just what the Cloud liked in bed. For the moment, though, he had a Rain to finish punishing.


End file.
